


Stop, Smile, Wave (Charles Leclerc)

by ForzaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForzaFerrari/pseuds/ForzaFerrari
Summary: Poem for Charles before his Spa win! Still so proud of you bby!





	Stop, Smile, Wave (Charles Leclerc)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments about how to improve my writing is appreciated!  
Kudos if you like my work and would like to see more is greatly appreciated!  
Also on my Wattpad @h233ex!

Stop, smile, wave

Hide your pain

'You are not worth it,' A dark voice within sneers

You are worth so much more

Stop, smile, wave

'I was to win'

'For them, Papa and Jules'

You whisper

Stop, smile, wave

'I lost'

'Worthless'

'Pathetic,' The voice sneers again

Stop, smile, wave

I love you

Perfect

Original

My love

My life

My heart

My racer

Stop, smile, wave

**Author's Note:**

> Comments about how to improve my writing is appreciated!  
Kudos if you like my work and would like to see more is greatly appreciated!  
Also on my Wattpad @h233ex!


End file.
